1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to locking fasteners and, more particularly, to a locking fastener which is tamper-proof.
2. Related Art
Locking fasteners are used in a variety of applications to prevent threaded fasteners from working loose due to vibration, and examples of such fasteners are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,001, 4,906,150, 5,395,192, 5,674,034, and 7,708,509. Even in stationary structures such as underground utility boxes, vibrations in the earth can cause screws and the like to work loose.
With underground electrical boxes, there is a further problem of thieves removing the covers from such boxes and pulling hundreds of feet of copper wire from conduits running from the boxes.